U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,773,647 and 5,866,536 disclose compositions for the oral delivery of active agents, such as heparin and calcitonin, with modified amino acids, such as N-(5-chlorosalicyloyl)-8-aminocaprylic acid (5-CNAC), N-(10-[2-hydroxybenzoyl]amino)decanoic acid (SNAD), and N-(8-[2-hydroxybenzoyl]amino)caprylic acid (SNAC). Many current commercial formulations containing an active agent, such as heparin and calcitonin, are delivered by routes other than the oral route. Formulations delivered orally are typically easier to administer than by other routes and improve patient compliance.
There is a need for improved pharmaceutical formulations for orally administering active agents, such as heparin and calcitonin.